


Not all Alpha's are the same

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Human AU, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Roman, Power Bottom Roman, Riding, Roommates, Scents, mentions Virgil and Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Anonymous said:If and only if you’re taking requests, any chance I could get Logince with omega Roman and alpha Logan?





	Not all Alpha's are the same

Logan swallowed hard, his cock throbbing in his pants as the smell of Roman was slowly driving him crazy. He shouldn’t be home, Roman was supposed to be out today, which is why he changed his plans and stayed home to work. Though maybe that’s why Roman was currently in his own room, obviously playing with himself, because he smelled delicious.

Another loud moan made Logan bite his lip, hand sliding into his pants, jerking himself off in quick strokes. He needed to come, and now, or else he was going to try and do something he would regret. Mainly try and go fuck Roman, who would probably either let him and punch him in the face later, or just straight up do it them.

Logan could feel his knot growing, his eyes sliding shut as he pressed over it, filling his underwear. Sliding down the wall, he sat on the floor with a soft groan, head falling back as he heard Roman finishing not long after. In the stillness of the house, Logan could feel the embarrassment and slight shame creeping into his chest.

Sliding his hand out of his pants, he made his way into his bathroom to clean up, letting the door close behind him. He really needed to text Virgil or Patton, and possibly yell at them for not warning him. Turning the shower on, he slid out of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, when moments later he heard his bedroom door open.

“Logan, a-are you home?” Roman’s voice carried through the bathroom door.

“I’ve been home all day.” Logan answered, figuring it was better to get it all out in the open right away.

“Fuck,” He heard Roman mumble. “I… uhm, I.”

“We can talk more when I’m out of the shower.” Logan said, cutting off Roman’s stuttering, feeling his cock give a twitch at the soft noise Roman made.

“Ok, I’ll be downstairs.” Roman said, followed by his footsteps leading away.

Logan nodded to himself, stepping into the water, trying to brace himself for the talk that was going to happen.

When their mutual friends Virgil and Patton had come to Logan, asking if Roman could stay with him for a while, Logan wasn’t thrilled. He liked his own space, and while yes the little house he lived in had extra room for another, he didn’t really want a room mate. But in the end Patton’s puppy dog eyes, and Virgil’s reasoning, which he hated how good he was at using logic against him, won out. The couple didn’t have the space and Roman needed to get out of a situation, one that Logan still wasn’t sure of. So soon enough, they were temporarily living together, while Roman tried to save up for a place of his own.

Roman wasn’t exactly a bad house guest, he did his share of everything, though he did often have Disney movies playing too loud. He supposes he should have asked if Roman was an Alpha, not just assumed. Though he would have thought that one of them would have told him that Roman was an Omega, for when his heats showed. Or maybe they just hoped that Roman would have his own place before that happened.

Shutting the shower off, Logan dried himself before throwing on some pj’s, no use in getting dressed again. Heading downstairs, Logan moved to sit in his arm chair, while Roman was on the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Roman said, as soon as the other sat down.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry,” Roman sighed, looking up at Logan. “I’ve tried my damnest to not touch myself when I know you’re home. When Virgil and Pat first brought up me living here, I told them no, because you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega. But I needed and out and living here was it. So I’ve done all I could to keep my scent down, only doing things when you’re going to be working, so I have time to air the house out.”

“But today we both seemed to think the other was going to be gone, hence why I was home.”

“Exactly.” Roman nodded.

“What are you planning to do when your heat strikes?” Logan asked, going for blunt again.

“The plan is to rent a little cabin in the woods, get away from everyone, and let it pass. Because as much as I would love to say, I’m nearly ready to get my own place, I’m not going to lie to myself or you.”

“So why wasn’t I told when you moved in, so I could know when you needed some time alone?” Logan asked, frowning slightly as Roman’s shoulders hunched.

“It’s nothing against you, I swear. The situation that I was coming from was a roommate that was getting too invested in me. Anytime that he could smell even a hint of arousal, he was there trying to get me worked up, so I would bend over for him. Not that he wasn’t ok looking, but he was one of those Alpha’s that was very interested in getting as many mates as he could.” Roman shivered.

A soft growl left Logan’s chest, just the though of those kind of Alpha’s always leaving a bad taste in his mouth. The ones who knew they were the top of the food chain, and would exploit it, often taking Omega’s as their own, and then selling their bodies to horny Alpha’s. Or would just use them all on their own, often neglecting some because their heats would start to sync.

“So I was scared, as most Omega’s are of meeting new Alpha’s and just admitting what they are. And that lead to me keeping my mouth shut, and just doing things when you were gone, because I didn’t want to make you a bad person, because you’re not. Even more so by the way today played out.”

“Honestly, when it hit me, I was more afraid that you would punch me in the face if I tried to ‘Alpha up’ to you.” Logan admitted, making Roman’s jaw drop.

“Seriously?”

“Roman, before today I was certain you were an Alpha yourself, because you don’t behave like an Omega. And knowing your background, it makes sense, but even so. Have you looked at yourself lately? You’re muscle mass is at least twice mine, not to mention you’re nearly half a foot taller.”

“Well, I mean, yea. The term ‘power bottom’ has popped up more than once in my past,” Roman huffed out a laugh. “But let’s be real here, how many Alpha’s do you know that would actually want that, and not a scared little Omega.”

“Well, since we’re sharing things today,” Logan let out a small laugh, his face turning a soft red. “I’ve always been more attracted to Omega’s that like to take charge from time to time, instead of just making me be ‘super Alpha’ all the time.”

“Really?” Roman asked, a slight skepticism in his voice.

“Full honesty,” Logan said, holding his right hand up. “Don’t get me wrong, there are sometimes the Alpha instincts kick in and all I want is to pin someone down and take. But more often than that, I like not having to think or worry and just get to lay back and relax.”

“Huh, interesting.” Roman said, a slight smirk on his face, making Logan swallow hard.

“Y-yea?” Logan’s breath hitched as Roman licked his lips.

“Then why don’t we go upstairs again?” Roman offered, gesturing towards the stairs.

“Are… are your sure?” Logan asked, cock twitching as Roman stood up, holding his hand out to him.

“Gorgeous Alpha in my bed, letting me do what I want and not bitching about it? Couldn’t want anything more right now, well. Except for your knot in my ass.”

“Fuck.” Logan groaned, taking Roman’s hand, gasping as he was pulled to standing.

Stumbling against Roman, Logan caught himself with his hand on Roman’s chest, letting out a noise as Roman wrapped his free arm around him.

“Don’t fall for me now.” Roman smirked, sliding his hand down to Logan’s ass, pulling them together.

“Shut up.” Logan grumbled, breathing out as Roman pressed their lips together.

Logan’s hand slid up to the back of Roman’s neck, kissing him back as Roman let go of his other hand. A small squeak left Logan as Roman moved his hands to Logan’s thighs, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his hips. Holding Logan with one hand, Roman held on to the banister, making his way up the stairs.

“That’s not safe.” Logan mumbled, as Roman got to the top, heading to the Omega’s room.

“Fine, next time I’ll just pin you to the couch.” Roman smirked, groaning as he felt Logan’s cock throb against his stomach.

“Promise?” Logan breathed.

“Fuck, I’m going to take your cock any and everywhere in this house.” Roman growled, kissing Logan once more before tossing him on the bed. “Get naked.”

Logan scrambled to get undressed, as Roman took his own off, licking his lips at Logan spread out on his sheets. Leaning over him, Roman kissed him as he pulled one of Logan’s ties out of the drawer.

“Wha…. Where?” Logan asked, looking at the fabric before Roman was tying his wrists to the bedframe.

“It was in the pile of things you were going to donate, so I took it. Even when I didn’t think I would ever have you, your smell was amazing.” Roman admitted, biting his lip. “Are you upset?”

“No, that’s really fucking hot, actually.” Logan groaned, shifting his hips, wrists tugging softly at the binding.

“Yea?”

“Tell me what you did with it.”

Roman groaned, climbing on the bed, straddling Logan’s thighs, wrapping his hands around Logan’s cock. Sliding up slightly, Roman ran the head around his hole, making them both moan at the slick sound. Pressing himself down slowly, Roman held onto Logan’s hips to stop him from moving. Sliding until they were flushed, Roman slid his hands up to Logan’s ribs as he wiggled his hips slightly.

“When I first grabbed it, it still smelled like you, so I would just breathe it in as I touched myself.” Roman said, pulling nearly to the head of Logan’s cock before pressing down again, making Logan squirm.

“Fuck.”

“After a while, it stopped smelling like you, which made me upset but there wasn’t much I could do about it. So after that I would just hold it in my fist like you were wearing it still, while I rode my favorite toy.”

Logan let out a whine as Roman rolled his hips, taking him deeper inside of him, before pulling up before doing it again.

“Y-you’re favorite?” Logan inquired, fingers curling around the tie as Roman’s hips moved faster.

“Mhmmm. It’s almost as big as you, with a little pump that makes a knot grow. Using it, I could almost imagine I could have you like this. Wasn’t able to use it that often, only on my days off when you didn’t work from home. But now that I know I can have the real thing.” Roman trailed off, hips moving in small circles as his thumbs moved to brush his nipples.

“Ro!” Logan moaned, hips jerking up, feeling Roman growing slicker.

“Going to give me your knot whenever I want it, aren’t you? Or are you going to give me full consent to make you take it? Since we all know that you overwork yourself,” Roman scolded, leaning down more to let his cock slide against Logan’s stomach, painting it with his precome. “Give me the power to pick you up and take you to bed when you need to relax, but won’t let yourself ask for it?”

“Yes, please, yes.” Logan cursed, arms pulling at the tie, feeling his knot slowly starting to grow.

“Such an obedient little Alpha.” Roman coo’d, making Logan moan, chest hitching.

“Roman, fuck.”

“Going to knot me, little Alpha? Going to fill me up even more and come deep inside of me?” Roman moaned, sitting up fully, Logan’s knot starting to stretch him.

“Yes!” Logan shouted, head falling back as his knot grew, stilling Roman’s movements.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, Roman stroked himself, tightening even more around Logan. Letting out a long moan, Logan’s knot fully expanded, locking them together.

“Can I come on you, my pretty Alpha? Can I mark you with my come?”

“Yes, mark me, my Omega.” Logan whined.

A half broken moan left Roman as he started coming, covering Logan’s chest and stomach. Logan moaned at the extra pressure around his knot, squeezing more come out of him.

Letting go of his cock, Roman panted, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Reaching off the bed, Roman picked up his shirt, cleaning his hand and Logan’s skin before tossing it off again. Sliding his hands slowly up Logan’s arms, Roman laid himself gently on him, undoing the tie from around his wrists.

“Good?” Roman asked, pressing a kiss to his lips, as the tie came loose.

“Better than good.” Logan breathed, letting his arms wrap around Roman’s neck.

“And as much as I would love to take those yes’s as true, we can talk later about them, yea?”

“That would be probably be the smart thing.” Logan agreed, pulling his legs up, making Roman shift.

“But for right now, I would just like to kiss you. Ok?”

Logan nodded with a soft smile, pressing their lips together again, humming as Roman wrapped his arms under his shoulders. Against his stomach, he could feel Roman’s cock slowly filling back up, Roman’s kisses getting deeper again.

“Want to come again for me?” Logan smiled against his lips, sliding his hand between them, when Roman nodded.

“Please, my Alpha. Make me come again.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
